Sly Fanfic
by Ringtail-Lover
Summary: My first fanfic! Sly and Carm! Please rate!
1. Chapter 1

**Sly Fanfic**

**Chapter 1**

He looked at the shattered picture frames and vases on the floor, then gazed up at the angry fox in front of him. Somehow she had managed to break everything in the apartment that affected his emotions. He was hurt, but then again, she was too. He couldn't have kept that secret from her their whole lives. Sly sat down on the shredded couch and sighed. He buried his face in his hands and sat in silence waiting for Carmelita to cool off.

"Ay mijo, I do not understand," the fox finally said. "Why would you give up on your friends to be with me, but still LIE to me? Bendejo." Carmelita shot a furious glance towards him.

"Look…I uh…I really wanted to try and be with you, but it was too difficult with our job differences. I mean…you're the cop and I'm the thief. It was just the easiest way to leave the guys and get with you." Sly choked back a cry. They had been together for nine months now, and he really regretted not telling her sooner. "I mean, I love you Carm."

He felt maybe easing her up a bit would help.

"Don't you dare try to sweeten me up ringtail. If you really loved me, you wouldn't have lied to m-" Sly stopped her in mid sentence by grabbing her arms and pulling her in. Carmelita just broke down in tears against his chest, which made Sly hold her even closer.

"Carm, stop assuming. Don't be ridiculous. I love you more than anything and I know I'm not the best sometimes, but I am trying." Sly whispered in her ears. Carmelita looked up at him and gave him a half-hearted smile. He wiped her eyes and kissed her on her nose. "How do they say it? Tu eres mi amor?" Carmelita laughed.

"You're such a gringo baby." She said through laughs. Just then the phone rang, Carmelita beating Sly to the phone answered. "Inspector Fox."

"Inspector, It's Barkley! We have a situation down here and we need you and Cooper ASAP. No time for an explanation, just get down here NOW." Barkley's voice boomed through the speaker on the phone, then came a loud CLICK as he slammed down the receiver. Sly looked up anxiously waiting for the news.

"We need to go now."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Interpol's conference room was packed to the limit. It was hard to hear anything through all the tumult. Barkley met up with Sly and Carmelita immediately, disdain written all over his face. Barkley took a moment to clear his throat before he spoke, making sure not to waste any time.

"Some of our officers and innocent civilians have fallen hostage to a man named Draco Maxemillian. We pulled up his records and background, only to end up empty handed. We have no idea where Draco and the hostages are located, but if we don't figure out something in the next two hours, they're goners." Barkley passed the files over to Sly and Carmelita. They quickly glanced at the sketch of the menacing wolf.

Barkley continued on about how he wasn't even sure if the sketch was accurate or not. The only evidence Interpol had was a video of a rancid note and somebody's voice that had a voice module covering it so nobody had any idea if it was male or female. The video also stated the culprit's features.

"Well why would it tell us it's characteristics? I have a hunch that it's trying to mislead us." Sly commented. It took him a minute to realize that everybody was staring at him like an idiot because that was a given. He blushed profoundly, causing Carmelita to chuckle.

"This is no laughing matter!" Barkley's voice boomed, causing the inspectors to freeze. "We have a lead on a company building over off of 10th and Highway 80. You guys need to figure out which company this is and find those hostages as soon as possible. Oh! And if you screw this up, it'll cost both of you your jobs! Understand?"

"Yes sir!" the inspectors shouted.

"Then get going!" Barkley finished.

As Sly and Carmelita were walking out of the building, a cold wind started to pick up. Did they actually only have two hours? Or was that just Barkley trying to pressure them more? Whichever it was, there was no time to wait and find out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Here we are," Sly sighed. The inspectors stood in front of an old abandoned FedEx building. "Why would anyone want to use this crummy building?" Sly took two steps forwards, trying to be the brave one, when Carmelita stopped him in his tracks.

"Na uh ringtail, I'm going first." She said, giving him a definite look that Sly couldn't object to. "Besides, I don't want your gorgeous fur getting all ruffled up." She flashed her brilliant white teeth mockingly.

"Oh ha ha, very funny babe. Anyways, enough chit-chat, we need to move it." The two inspectors carefully made their way to the abandoned FedEx building. Kicking in the door Sly and Carm simultaneously yelled, "Freeze! This is Interpol! Come out with your hands…….up?" Both inspectors stood in a stupor, realizing absolutely nobody was in this building.

Sly walked over to a vent in the wall where a cool breeze was gently blowing through. He looked at his coworker and received an approving nod. Quickly the raccoon took down the vent and started to crawl through the shaft. Reaching the other side of the wall he froze, his ears perking up. He pulled out his binocucom and set the voice recording on.

Carmelita waited and waited. Surely Sly must have found something. It could possibly be a really long shaft, or maybe he was stuck. She flicked her nose as she reminded herself that those options were definitely not up for grabs. Of course he probably found something. How could she have thought otherwise? There was still that beetling doubt.

Sly could hear a female voice, but couldn't make out what she was saying. He caught a glimpse of her once or twice. She was a black wolf, that's for sure, and a strong one at that. Sly couldn't help but check out her tone body. Her voice was music to his ears, and he couldn't understand this strange attraction to her. He snapped himself out of it as the thought of Carmelita came into his head. He should know better. Sly felt his nose twinge. _This better not be what I think it is, _he thought. Just then his nose twinged so bad, and he let out a sneeze.

"Looks like our guests have arrived." Said the melodic voice.


End file.
